Colour
by bbyLyi
Summary: Pernah dengar Decompensatio Cordis? Seokjin mengidap penyakit itu, dan saat orang tuanyapun tidak mempunyai harapan, satu-satunya orang yang menyelamatkan Seokjin adalah pasien di sebelah kamarnya. Pair: Namjin. Warn!angst, sad, absurd.


Teruntuk marblehazel yang secara tidak langsung membuat saya ingin membalas dendam dengan fanfict yang berbeda dari apa yang biasa saya buat.

* * *

 _ **Warn!**_

 _ **Very short-absurd-story**_

* * *

 _Untuk beberapa orang, putih itu berarti suci. Tetapi bagi Seokjin putih itu berarti membosankan._

 _Untuk beberapa orang merah muda itu manis, lemah, mudah hancur. Tetapi bagi Seokjin merah muda itu,_

 _Penyelamatnya._

.

.

.

"Yak, Kim Seokjin. Jangan membeli barang-barang dengan warna menjijikan itu." Seorang pemuda dengan surai gelap menyuarakan pendapatnya dengan intonasi malas.

Seokjin hanya menunduk, melihat sweater yang ia beli sudah kucel habis di injak-injak oleh teman angkatannya itu.

"T-tapi Junsuk-ah, warna itu pernah menyelamatkanku." Lemah, semua teman Seokjin selalu berkata bahwa dirinya hanya seorang pria penyakitan yang tidak ingin menjadi kuat.

Sebenarnya, Seokjin ingin seperti mereka, bisa melakukan apa saja yang mereka inginkan. Skateboard, Skydiving, Ice Skating. Adiknya pernah mengajaknya untuk mencoba hal-hal ekstreme, tetapi berakhir dengan Seokjin yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

.

Seokjin hanya bisa menangis, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa setelah ayahnya meminta untuk berbincang empat mata. Rutinitas yang ia lakukan terasa sia-sia karena nyatanya umur Seokjin sudah bisa diperkirakan.

Keuangan dan keraguan Seokjin membuatnya tidak pernah menjalani operasi, menurutnya perkataan dokter yang menyebutkan hasil _fifty fifty_ lebih cenderung pada kebohogan belaka. Ia sudah pernah melihat sang nenek yang di operasi dan berakhir meninggal. Mengapa ia harus membebankan orang tuanya dan berakhir di bawah tanah? Lebih baik Seokjin menjalani hidupnya sambil menunggu kapan ia dijemput untuk pulang.

.

Sia-sia.

Sudah Seokjin katakan dirinya tidak mau melakukan operasi, tetapi nyatanya orang tuanya sudah mempersiapkan hal itu jauh sebelum dirinya bisa menolak.

5 jam lagi sebelum operasinya dimulai, dan Seokjin merengek untuk _refreshing_ sedikit menghirup udara, berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong bukan masalah besar kan?

Seokjin mengambil beberapa bunga yang bisa ia petik, tanpa sepengetahuan orang orang rumah sakit, tentu saja. Mencabut satu persatu kelopaknya sambil bergunam hidup atau mati.

"Kenapa bergunam seperti itu?" seorang pria tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Seokjin tanpa permisi.

Surainya merah muda membuat Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya-memang sekarang sedang tren rambut berwana merah muda?

"Aku bertanya untuk dijawab bukan untuk ditatapi." Katanya membuat Seokjin tersadar dengan lamunanya. "Ada apa?"

Pria di sebelahnya menghela nafas. "Kau tidak seharusnya patah semangat, aku tidak tau seberat apa penyakitmu, tapi percayalah tuhan hanya memberi cobaan pada umatnya yang bisa melewati cobaan itu."

"Kau tau? Saat kecelakaan, rasanya aku ingin mati mendengar bahwa kakiku lumpuh sementara, itu artinya aku harus 'cabut' dari turnamen basket tahun depan, dan otomatis penggemar wanitaku akan menurun." Pria itu terkekeh pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi nyatanya, mungkin jika aku sedikit berusaha aku akan membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitarku." Melihat bahwa lawan bicaranya hanya diam sedari tadi, pria itupun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Aku tidak- aku hanya takut." Pria di sebelahnya tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Seokjin lembut. "Karena?"

"Sepertinya, aku hanya menjadi beban di keluarga, penyakitku itu terlalu menyusahkan." Pria itu tetap tersenyum. "Tidak ada ciptaan tuhan, yang menyusahkan ciptaannya yang lain."

Seokjin akhirnya menumpahkan keresahannya dan pria di sebelahnya terus meyakinkan bahwa hidup Seokjin itu lebih berharga dari pada apapun.

"Mau ku antarkan ke kamarmu?" Seokjin sedikit mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Melewati lorong rumah sakit dengan sedikit candaan dari pria di sebelahnya.

"Kau yakin disini?" sedikit terkejut membuat Seokjin dengan mantap menganggukan kepalanya. Pria itu tertawa "Jadi selama ini kita bersebelahan?"

Seokjin membulatkan matanya, langsung melihat pada plat di sebelah kamarnya.

 **405**

 **Kim Namjoon**

"Baiklah, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Namjoon bertanya, sedikit tersenyum lalu Seokjin menjawab "Aku tetap ingin hidup." Namjoon tersenyum lebar lalu berkata 'bagus' tidak lupa memberi ucapan semangat pada Seokjin.

.

Pernah dengar _Decompensatio Cordis_? Seokjin mengidap penyakit itu, dan saat orang tuanyapun tidak mempunyai harapan, satu-satunya orang yang menyelamatkan Seokjin adalah pasien di sebelah kamarnya.

.

Seokjin tersenyum bagaimana ia selalu mengingat hari operasinya, semua berjalan lancar dan saat ia membuka mata disana ada kedua orantuanya menangis haru. Ia selalu teringat penyelamat di sebelah kamar inapnya, tetapi saat Seokjin diperbolehkan untuk pulang, kamar inap di sebelahnya sudah berganti plat nama.

.

"Appa!" teriakan khas anak kecil membuat Seokjin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Appa aku sudah telat! Kursusnya dimulai sebentar lagi!"

"Tunggu sebentar Jihoonie." Suara berat khas itu membuat jantung Seokjin berdebar. Pria penyelamatnya-Namjoon mengendong anak itu, kembali masuk ke rumah untuk mengambil kunci mobil lalu tidak lupa untuk-

Mencium kening istrinya.

"Bye Bye Mommy!" suara cempreng anak itu selalu menemani sore hari di keluarga kecil Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum, bahkan melihat penyelamatnya bahagia, sudah membuatnya ikut bahagia.

Walaupun tidak bersamanya.

 _Untuk beberapa orang, orange di saat senja itu hangat. Tetapi bagi Seokjin, orange di saat senja itu begitu menyakitkan._

End

.

.

.

Saya masih hiatus ko, ini hanya suatu kemunafikan yang saya ingkari.

For ma beloved lilcyriel, luvya.

.

Gudbye. See ya later!


End file.
